Offerings to Zenithar
Cropsford Reward Container |gold reward = |type = Daily quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Offerings to Zenithar is a quest available in in which the Vestige must gather offerings to Zenithar from villagers in Cropsford. Background Prefect Antias has asked me to collect offerings to Zenithar from several villagers around Cropsford. Objectives #Collect the four offerings #*Retrieve corn for Lulius Asellio (optional) #*Complete a favor for Bosekus Sun-Belly (optional) #Take the offerings to the shrine #Talk to Prefect Antias Walkthrough In Antias House, Prefect Antias will task the Vestige with collecting offers of thanks to Zenithar from the people of Cropsford, who are refusing to do so. How can I help? "We regularly offer thanks to Zenithar for our prosperity. Everyone has always contributed. But four villagers are refusing this time. Would you speak with them and convince them to do their part?" :Who should I talk to? "Here's the list. These miscreants must be made to see the error of their ways! When you have the offerings, please visit the village shrine and leave them there for Zenithar." ::I'll go talk to them. When the Vestige speaks to Lorene Menillet, she will offer no resistance and provide an offering. Prefect Antias wants your offering to Zenithar. "I told her no, not this time. But now she's sent you after me. I give up. We sacrifice so much to Zenithar, it's a wonder we have any left for ourselves. Very well, here is my share." :I'm sure Zenithar appreciates it. When the Vestige speaks to Lulius Asellio, he will resist providing an offering and will only do so if the Vestige retrieves corn for him or persuades him with the Mages Guild passive skill Persuasive Will. Prefect Antias needs your offering to Zenithar. "Again? I haven't time to put together an offering. I must get back to my research. You collect four ears of corn from my fields, then I'll bundle it for pagan ritual." :Perhaps Zenithar is making your crops fail. (persuade) "Nonsense. Oh, fine! Pagan rituals are about all I haven't tried at this point. Here, this bundle of corn will make an appropriate offering." :I'll get your corn. When the Vestige speaks to Shagol gro-Gular, he will insist he forgot about the offering and provide it immediately. Prefect Antias says you owe an offering to Zenithar. "Oh, that offering. I clean forgot about it. Lots of other things on my mind. Busy hands, lots to do, people to see–you know how it is. Here, take it and go away. I hope Antias appreciates this." :Thank you. When the Vestige speaks to Bosekus Sun-Belly, he will profess his worship of Sithis and disdain for Zenithar. He will only provide an offering if intimidated with the Fighters Guild passive skill Intimidating Presence or after the Vestige completes a task for him. Prefect Antias needs offerings for Zenithar. "Zenithar means nothing to me. He is but a shadow to Sithis, the Perfect Chaos. Perhaps if you do me a favor, I will make an offering." :If Zenithar shuns Cropsford, you might be to blame. "You threaten? I erect the spine of warning. In my younger days, such words would have brought your death. Now I seek peace, even with my superstitious neighbors. Here is my offering." ::Thank you. :What do you need? When the offerings have been collected and taken to the shrine, the Vestige should return to Antias to complete the quest and recieve a reward. "You smell like burnt corn. Is it done?" :The offerings have been made. "I feel Zenithar's blessing on us already. May his blessing be on you as well, friend!" Journal ru:Подношение Зенитару Category:Online: Cyrodiil Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Cyrodiil Side Quests